


Too Hot

by elloquench



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Ten Years of Darkness, and bad synonyms for private parts, blame gladio, but hey look it's out there now, can also not be, it seems like all i can write is smut, ok bye ily all, probably, really naughty, the resurrection of dom prom, there's blatant sex in this kids, this has been in my drafts for almost a year now i reckon, who knows really - Freeform, zero proofreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elloquench/pseuds/elloquench
Summary: A game where the two players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other, they lose. The winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser.





	Too Hot

_ A game where the two players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other, they lose. The winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser. _

 

“Come on, babe, it'll be fun!”

 

You can clearly imagine Gladiolus putting him up to this but how can you deny that curiosity? Blue eyes glimmering, almost childish in his own wonder, so you acquiesce.

 

You shift yourself on his mattress, facing him with one leg folded atop the bed, “Okay, fine,” you lean toward him, noting the details of his skin, freckles littered all over pink cheeks, “I'm listening.”

 

“So, yeah, Gladio uhh, he told me about this game,” he pipes up, fidgeting with his fingers the entire time.  _ He's excited but then again obviously nervous about this. _

 

You quirk a brow, “Game? We're going to have sex Prompto, not play tag.”

 

At the brief mention of sex, Prompto reddens from his face to his neck, as if it's not the activity you both came here for in his flat. He clears his throat and steels himself before speaking again, “Babe, you get what I mean.”

 

Of course you get what he means, not that you needed any  _ spicing up _ but you assume that it's Prompto’s inexperience that motivates his current fixation. It's kind of cute, really. But when it actually came to it, he might have forgotten the fact that he becomes a flustered mess much like how he is right now, sitting cross-legged beside you.

 

You only have been dating for over a few months, after all. And you swear you'd be offended if you didn't know him for the better part of the past year. Friends to lovers, huh? What a cliché but a good one, you suppose.

 

So here you both sit, quite awkwardly, discussing a fun little game his good friend told him about. Reluctant as you are at first, you'll soon see the appeal to it. All in due time.

 

Prompto clears his throat once again, “So, you see, this game is called Too Hot.”

 

“Okay, go on,” your attention eases his nerves a bit, reassuring him that he's not acting like a total idiot in front of you. And he continues explaining the game.

 

You hum inquisitively after his thorough explanation. You and Prompto are a bit too intimate for that, seeing as you both crossed that threshold after a couple of dates. So you do agree that it's quite a challenge on both sides. Yes, he may be a bit easy to tease but the man knows his way in the bedroom, fortunately for the both of you, though unfortunately if you wish to win this game. You are a bit competitive, after all.

 

You lean forward so that your faces are inches apart, his enthusiasm and curiosity fueling yours just as well, “Alright. Let's do it.”

 

Prompto stares at you once more, “No hands, okay?” You nod and with that, he seals your lips against each other.

 

At first, you opted to reposition as you are leaning on towards him, so you went to lean backwards to sit back with your hands on your thighs. Prompto’s hands are on his sides, relaxed yet fidgety as your lips continue to meld into one another. A tentative lick here, a tug of teeth there, all to coax the other to lose. It's so easy to unravel yourselves but the hard part about this game is moving along from there.

 

For a moment you break off your kissing to press your forehead to his, “Are there rules in touching ourselves?”

 

He shakes his head, skin flushed from your actions, “No.” With that you take off your shirt before kissing him again. Slowly you reach behind you to unclasp your bra and fondle your breasts, imagining him touching you in your head. He, on the other hand, makes no move to remove any other garment than his vest jacket, palming his growing erection after throwing the jacket aside.

 

He moans in your mouth as you bite his lip a little too hard. “Giving up so soon,” he whispers breathily after freeing himself from your teeth, trailing his mouth from your lips to your jaw to your neck. Prompto, who pounces at the off-chance of sex like a bunny during mating season being oh so patient just for you, all for you. It's exciting in all the right ways.

 

“Never,” you answer back as you lick and nibble on his earlobe, earning a grunt from your boyfriend who then buries his face on your neck, sucking at the juncture and leaving the skin tender and pink.

 

The rules were no touching each other while trying to win. And also trying break the other's resolve, and what the hands cannot do, the mouth can promise.

 

“Prompto, babe, make me feel good with your fingers,” you moan, moving your hands to the waistband of your leggings, pulling elastic cloth down inch by agonizing inch.

 

The blond already has his hands inside unzipped pants, pulling himself free as he rubs himself slowly up and down in a firm grip, “No can do, love.”

 

His eyes are half-lidded but fixated on you and the way you removed the last of your clothing, placing your hand on the apex of your thighs. Gods, you look so beautiful right now. And he wants to touch you; you're not that far. He can answer to your pleas, push his fingers in your warmth and just feel you. But he still has his pride and this damn game, so he controls himself, at least for now, and loses himself with the sensations your lovely little mouth brings.

 

Slick from the rapidly rising tension of the moment, you slip a finger inside yourself, moaning into Prompto’s mouth as you do. You are so damn ready and he better deliver soon because you will not be losing this one.

 

Newfound courage courses through you as you push yourself up and toward him, pressing him down without having to touch him, your free hand beside his head while your other continues its motion inside you as you suspend yourself over him with your knees planted on his sides, wetness perfectly aligned above his leaking tip.

 

You break your kiss for a moment, admiring the view below you. Prompto’s eyes are hazy, pupils dilated, nearly yet not quite eclipsing his smoldering purplish blue irises. His breathing is ragged, chest rising and falling. You didn't even realize how much you've wrecked him, his lips are red and swollen, and his skin flushed all over. He looks incredibly delicious.

 

You might have been staring at him for a heartbeat too long and you see something shift in his expression. Helplessness and longing turning into something aggressive, his desire spiking to new heights. The sight triggers something in you with your hand almost reaching for his face when one of his hands suddenly pull out the fingers inside you. Swiftly he lets go and grabs your hips. Aligned with the cock in his hand, he pushes you down, making you yelp at the sudden penetration.

 

If you knew any better, you would have teased him about losing control first but right now, him inside you is all you ever want.

 

The hand still with your wetness is then brought up to his mouth, licking and sucking you clean of your juices. He looks so positively feral, so different than his usual self, and absolutely terrifyingly irresistible.

 

“You're such a tease, babe,” he says almost too low that it sounded like a growl. He brushes a stray hair from your face and pulls you down to kiss you. It was slow at first, before he picks up the pace, fucking you from below, and you start to have trouble keeping up, almost moaning into his mouth as he bites onto your lower lip.

 

He hits a spot inside you that makes you gasp and you suddenly feel a sharp pain on one of your ass cheeks.

 

“Prompto!” You exclaim more of a shock than pain. It felt weirdly good. And he notices this too from the way your insides clenched on him. He does it again a few more times until you're red on your behind and you're positive his neighbors have all been woken up from the noises in his apartment.

 

Suddenly your world was reeling and the next thing you know is that you're underneath Prompto. He happens to have flipped the both of you on his bed and now you're sprawled and vulnerable underneath him as he pumps himself in and out of you.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” A litany of curses echo in his room as you both cave into the pleasure of your joining. He grabbed at your hips, your chest, kissing your neck, and doing everything he can to feel you and make you feel good. It's passionate and rough, with the latter being a new side Prompto has shown you.

 

You cling to him like a lifeline. The overwhelming feeling of his hardness inside of you makes your eyes roll back and shut.

 

Prompto pulls out leaving only his glans on your nether lips and stops. You claw at him and whine.

 

“Look at me, babe,” he says. “Look at me when I'm fucking you.”

 

You oblige and look up at his face, failing to take in the detail in your current haze but gods did he look ethereal. His pale body only visible through the artificial lights of the city street, hair flattened and damp, a sheen of sweat coating his skin. He still hasn't moved since and you start to moan and whine for him to go. Speech did not favor you at this moment.

 

“Look at me,” he repeats once more, and he kisses you a bit too soft and sincere. You feel your heart swell for the man just as he slams himself back inside you and you nearly scream. He fills you so well. Snug and warm and perfect.

 

He kisses your temple, burying his face to the crook of your neck before hovering over you again. His face mere inches away from you, “Good girl,” he says before setting a brutal pace.

 

Above you, Prompto feels powerful, he's in his element, and in control. He loves it and basks in it even for the few minutes it gives him. He feels himself go higher and closer to his release. So he coaxed you to yours, with words, and touches. You look so disheveled under him and he didn't even bother with his clothes even if you're completely naked. He internally chastises himself for getting close far too quickly than anticipated but does he really care especially with how you look at him at this very moment?

 

You both push and pull and claw and bite as you go higher and higher and--

 

“Babe, I’m sorry I’m almost--”

 

Prompto buries his head on your neck muttering words as you go closer to your orgasm and like a tidal wave from where you’re both connected to the tips of the hairs on your body it came crashing down on you.

 

Prompto followed soon after, releasing on your belly and rolling down beside you, breathing heavily, trying his best to calm himself down.

  
  
  


After you've caught your breaths and cleaned up the remains of your recent session, he pulls you toward him, his head pressing on your chest and kissing the exposed skin there.

 

You poke the top of his head, “Oy, you're overdressed.” He flushes and gets off the bed to shed himself of his clothing before coming back to reposition himself beside you.

 

“Sorry if I was too rough,” he murmurs after a few minutes of silence.

 

You hug him tighter to your chest, arms wrapped around his neck, “I liked it. It's new,” you breathe once, “and really hot.”

 

“I owe you one,” he says, planting a kiss on one of your breasts, “anything you want babe,” and another.

 

You feel your drowsiness catch up with you, “Let's talk about that when we get up, okay, sunshine?”

 

He nods his head to your chest and you giggle. You're both getting sleepier by the second.

 

“We should do that again,” you say stroking his hair with your fingers, “that was--”

 

He snaps his head up, “Too hot?”

 

You kiss his nose, “I was going to say sexy but that works too.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

You kiss his forehead, “Yeah.”

 

His eyes feel too heavy suddenly but before sleep chases to him he whispers, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Prompto. Good night.”

 

“Good night, babe.”

 

Both of you drift into a peaceful sleep, the marks on your skin the next morning sure to give Gladio a hoot and you can't decide if you couldn't care less or couldn't be more thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?
> 
> http://elloquench.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/elloquench  
> https://ko-fi.com/arptvivo
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
